fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Ball Z Infinity/Riot Ploy (episode)
Transcript The episode begins with Thrune walking into a fast food restaurant aptly named "The Black Yak." Now in the restuarant, the patrons looked at Thrune in shock and awe. They were focused mainly on his bloodied arm. '' '''Patron 1: '''Check out his arm. '''Patron 2: '''Woah! He must've got into a big fight. '''Patron 3: '''What's wrong with his arm? ''Thrune proceeds to cut his bloodied arm off and blurt out in pain for a second. The patrons become horrified at the act of self-mutilation, many of them scream. '' '''Patron 3: '''Goodness gracious! '''Patron 2: '*throws up* 'Patron 4: '''That's it, I'm getting out of this rathole! ''Moments later, Thrune regenerates another arm to replace the dismembered arm. Disgusted patrons start filing out of the restuarant as Thrune picks up his old arm. He walks up to the counter to a horrified cashier and asks... '' '''Thrune: '''I would like a Double Yak Burger with a side of fries and cherry pop. ''The cashier slowly nods, still horrified while Thrune holds up his old arm. 'Thrune: '''I've got an arm here for ya and I could also provide a leg if you want. ''Thrune places the arm on the counter and the cashier covers his mouth as her face turns green. '' ''The next scene begins with Thrune flying high in the New Titanian sky with a burger in one hand and a bag of food in the other. His scouter then picks up a reading of several beings with sky-high power levels. It read over 9,000,000 as 9,000,000 was its limit. '' '''Thrune: '''This stupid thing is acting up again. What person could have such power other than Lord Frieza? Let alone several people. ''Thrune then thought back to the incident when Frieza was crippled on Namek and then subsequently killed on Earth. '' '''Thrune: '''Could this be that Saiyan and his band of merry men? ... I can't take any chances. ''Thrune clicks a button on his scouter which endows a purple aura around him momentarily. His ki is now undetectable. The camera then shows a shot of a space station named, "Maxwill Space." Thrune smiles and then the camera zooms out to show Thrune flying down to the space station. '' ''The scene cuts to Thrune touching down onto the ground and then finding a dark corner to hide in. As a space station worker walks past, Thrune grabs him, beats him up comically, and then steals his clothes to blend in. '' '''Naked Space Station Worker: '''I've been violated! Help! ''The naked worker runs off camera humourously while Thrune whistles as he walks out of the dark crevice with space station attire. As he walked around the space center, he gazed upon the various spacecraft that were on the field. He took a particular liking to a spaceship named, "LXR-3578." '' '''Thrune: '''Now that baby is a keeper. ''Before Thrune approached the ship, however, he took notice of a group of four space station scientists pushing a mystical relic within a large canister on wheels. The relic illuminated the interior of the canister with a light show of many different and varying colors. Thrune quickly walked over to where the moving canister was... '' '''Space Station Scientist 1: '''Hey, mind giving us a hand? '''Thrune: '''Yeah, sure. ''With just a little bit a strength, Thrune managed to push the canister all by himself with ease. The other scientists stopped pushing it as their strength were no longer needed. '' '''Space Station Scientist 1: '''Wow, you're as strong as an iron horse. Where are you from? ''Thrune scratched the back of his head and scrambled for an answer. '' '''Thrune: '''Ugh, I'm from... another space center. I was transferred here not too long ago. '''Space Station Scientist 2: '''You from the Red Space facility? '''Thrune: '''Yeah, that's the one. '''Space Station Scientist 2: '''You're a pretty lucky guy then. The director at that facility is an absolute jerkwad. I had a friend once that was fired over asking for a raise after working so hard for more than two years. The director was disgusted over the request and fired him for it. What a nut, right? '''Thrune: '''Does this place have a guy like that in charge? '''Space Station Scientist 1: '''Nope. This place is far more relaxed than over there. We're even planning to throw a pizza party below the hangar. '''Thrune: '''Below the hangar? ''The four scientists and Thrune entered a vehicle hangar with the canister. The five of them stood on a special plate which acted as an elevator going down to a room under the hangar. While going down... 'Space Station Scientist 1: '''So what's your name, Mr...? '''Thrune: '''It's uh... Thwune. '''Space Station Scientist 1: '''Nice to meet you, Thwune. My name's Yurik. '''Space Station Scientist 2: '''Mine is Maccus, *points to Space Station Scientist 3* his is Armod, *points to Space Station Scientist 4* and her's is Danya. '''Armod: '''Hi! ''Danya remains silent with a suspicious face. 'Yurik: '''So do you work in Avionics, Aerospace R&D, Control Systems or... ''Thrune begins sweating as a small drop forms on his forehead. '' '''Thrune: '''Uh, Aerospace R&D. ''The elevator finished its trip. Below the hangar was an intricate lab with some of New Titania's finest technology to which the five entered. Thrune was becoming increasingly concerned that his cover was going to get blown. The scientists prepared to open the canister. Danya grows increasingly suspicious of Thrune. 'Maccus: '''Oh, that's great actually. Snce you're in Aerospace Research & Development, I can have you send my paper to your department. I've been writing a thesis on this extravagant gem about its inner matrixes and how it's incomplete. It's as if the body was composed of multiple parts that are missing. *Pulls out paper and hands it to Thrune* I think that this celestial body is something far more than a limitless power source once its corresponding parts are put together. Do you concur that its matrixes are not all together in this one body? '''Danya: '''Do you even know what a matrix is? '''Thrune: '''Of course I do. '''Danya: '''Then explain it to us, right now. '''Armod: '''Danya... ''The camera focuses on Thrune's face as it becomes more and more sweaty. He grunts in thinking for an answer. '' '''Thrune: '''I agree with your thesis, Maccus. I'll be taking the item now. ''Danya then puts her body between Thrune and the canister. '' '''Danya: '''You're not from around here, are you? Who are you? ''Thrune eventually melts down and rips off the space station work clothes to reveal his Frieza Force attire. The four scientists become overriden with fear. Thrune's eyes become blacked out as his facial demeanor becomes menacing. '' '''Thrune: '''I didn't want to have to do this. You really seemed like nice folk. ''Thrune then pointed his index finger at the ceiling and formed a purple ki blast from the finger. At blinding speeds, he takes the glowing object which reveals to be tip of the Infinity Sword and Danya. Thrune blasts a hole out of the room with the ki blast and then blasts another hole out of the hangar with another ki blast. Hovering way up above the hangar, Thrune charges an energy wave. A kidnapped Danya powerlessly pounds on Thrune's chest saying... 'Danya: '''No! Don't kill them please! ''Thrune doesn't listen and ends up blowing up the facilty with the energy wave, causing the space station sirens to blare. He quickly made his way to a vacant spacecraft and shoved Danya into it while also having the tip of the Infinity Sword. The camera then pans up back to New Titania's sun as the scene fades to Ramon's group of fighters. The Narrator begins talking as the scene cuts to a shot of space with a spaceship flying away from New Titania. Then it zooms in on New Titania and shows the Dragon Team teleporting there via Instant Transmission. They all begin their search for the next part of the Infinity Sword. '''Narrator: '''After Thrune made his quickened escape from New Titania, the Dragon Team found their way onto the pinkish-red planet of New Titania and began looking for it. Soon they come to find out that the Sword piece was gone. Something else was also brewing among the locals. Category:Subpages Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball (series)